Stuck in Four Swords
by Wolfstar223
Summary: When I buy a Four Swords Manga set, I get more than what I paid for... Join me and the Four swords Links on a crazy adventure through America... and Hyrule! Chaos will ensue as I meet the Zelda characters! WARNING, THIS FIC CONTAINS: Mild swearing, Exploding/Flying food, Me/Vio, A crazy adventure to Puerto Rico, and... FLYING SQUIRRELS! RATED T FOR MY SANITY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Book

I was walking home from school to my house. I lived in a small neighborhood right near Overlook, Charlotte, NC. I dug my hands into the pouch my white American Eagle hoodie. My name is Lee. I'm an average 13 year old tomboy who lives life like its a party-well, sorta. I try to have fun, but I can be serious when it comes to serious issues. My parents are dead. I have to spend a lot of my life living with my friends. I don't know any of my relatives, either. I have mild ADHD, but that doesn' stop me from doing what I want. I will jump for any opportunity to do weapon-related sports, and I favor archery the most. My one problem is sugar. I get crazy when I have had too much. But enough with that for now. Back to the story. I had just reached my house and I unlocked the door. I went inside and went into the kitchen. I reached inside of one of the drawers and pulled out 20$. My birthday is tomorrow so I wanted to get something with my money. I really wanted a Legend of Zelda comic and the Four Swords Manga books were the one I liked the most. I turned, walked out the door, shut it and locked it, then got on my bike and rode torwards the city, the only place that had the book store that carried the comics.

.:Later, at the store:.

I stared at the Four Swords copies and then reached out to pull part 1 and 2 off of the shelves. Something was itching though. An urge that told me to get the set in the back of the shelf. I pulled the set in the back out and flipped through the pages. What I found surprised me. The panels were in color, and there was a small silver triforce on the page where Shadow Link has been convinced by Zelda to be good. I shrugged and walked up to the self-checkout counter. I paid for the books, went outside and put the books in my messenger bag. I hopped on my bike and rode home.

.:The next day:.

I was reading and relaxing in my music studio chair. Ever since my parents died, I turned the basement into a huge music studio and stocked up on guitars and a lot of other stuff. I was relaxing and listening to a CD of a combination of my choice Japanese pop and some other songs. I was finally on the part with the silver triforce when I heard the oven beep. I ran upstairs and took something out of the oven... my cake. It was a simple cake that had vanilla bread. I set it out to cool, then went downstairs. Something odd was up. My TV was turned on and the recording room door was open. I closed the door and turned off the TV, then walked back upstairs to finish my cake. I put chocolate icing over the whole thing then put some large sized chocolate sprinkles on the whole thing. Then came the white icing in a dotted circle around the top of the cake, and one in the center. Then the cherries and a candle. Done. A wonderful Portal cake. I put a snap lid case over it and then went downstairs again. I would be eating the cake when I got to my friends house. They were throwing me a large party for my 14th birthday. I sat down In my chair again and started to read the page that I left off at. Something wierd happened. Was I... going insane? No. Not at all. On the page, Shadow Link turned his head and looks straight at me. I scream and throw the book at a wall, but it lands open on that same page, as if it was stuck. Then there was light. Flashing everywhere. I screamed and covered my head, and ended up falling out of my chair backwards. I hit my head on an amplifier and passed out. the last thing I saw was five pairs of brown boots landing on the floor. Then everything was black.

I woke up on the floor to see five pairs of blue eyes looking into my yellow ones. (I was born with yellow eyes. It is a wierd mutant discoloration I have been teased about.) I squeaked and scooted backwards, bumping into the amp again. I looked at each of them. Five boys in five diffrent colored tunics. The red one blinked, then started releasing a flood of questions. " Why are your eyes yellow? Who are you? what is this stuff? Why are you twitching? Hey what are you doing?" I started shaking and wrapped my arms around my knees? "So many questions... So much confusion... Brain overloading!" I screeched. Vio shut Red up and loked at me. "Uhmn... terribly sorry about Red here. He can be... over exited." I nodded and slowly uncurled into a more comfortable position. "Sooo... names please? Its not everyday that characters jump out of books I try to read." I decided to play it cool and not seem like a stalker. Green looked around and listed each name. "He's Shadow, that one is Vio, that one is Red, he's Blue. I'm Green." I stared at each of them for a minute, and stared even longer at Blue to make him feel a bit uncomforable. "Nice names. Soo... why did you jump out of my book and what are you doing in AMERICA of all of the places? Vio answered this one. " We dont know what happened, but we met up princess Zelda and Shdow and we thought he was dying, but there was a lot of light and a voice told us that " The host that you will meet is the female that you seek". I really have no clue of any of this at all, but judging by the unfamiliar items in this room and the box that shows moving images, were in the future, or a more advanced civilization." I blinked, trying to comprehend what he just said. "Okay bro, so some of each. This is the future, in a very huge society called the United States of America. And that box is a T.V. It shows fun entertaining shows whenever and whatever time or show you want. Some of the shows are drawn and made to move, some are just filmed by a cam- oh yeah... a pictobox that can display moving images." Vio was trying to make sense of what I said, While the rest looked lost. I sighed and led them upstairs to a guest bedroom. "You can stay here for a while I guess. Just don't destroy the place. I don't want to come home one day to find half of my house missing. Got it?" They all nodded. Shadow went over to one of the three twin beds and flopped down on it. "Good. Now, I'm gonna go take a shower and get on some real clothes." Shadow looks at me and realizes what Im wearing. Boxers and a Train concert T-shirt. He continued staring at me. I guess he had never seen this type of clothes before. I started to feel my face get hot. I better not be blushing. I almost never ever blush. "What you be lookin at kid!? Eyes off 'o me!" Green gave Shadow a questioning glance and he hid his face in a pillow on the bed. With that, I turned and left the room and took my shower. When I got out and changed into some decent clothes, the boys were lounging on my couch and staring at the T.V. Typical boys. Even these guys seemed to have an instinct for the T.V. I Heard a scratching at my back door and opened it. My Tamaskan dog, Kaita, came trotting in and went to sniff the boys. They instantly jerked back and backed up on the sofa, wedging themselves into the cracks of it. "WOLF! WHAT IS IT DOING IN HERE!?" Green shouted. "Relax guys, its just my Tamaskan dog. they look like wolves. Her name is Kaita. She will not eat you." They relaxed and Red reached out and cautiosly petted Kaita. She wagged her tail and licked his hand. He laughed and kept petting her. The other boys started to pet her too, and pretty soon Kaita settled down on the couch between them and they returned to watching T.V. I went back down to the basement, cleaned up a little, and started practicing on my lucky electric guitar. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. How long were they going to stay here? Will they have to go to my school?

How was it? Did you like it? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: I ALMOST F-----G DROWNED!

Chapter 2: I ALMOST F*****G DROWNED!

Weel, you guys asked for it! So I am making chapter 2! and in this one There will be some... romance... sorriez.

I hooked up my X-box to the flatscreen TV in my studio and put the Skyrim disk in. It was 2:00 in the afternoon. I had went to my party and came back to find only a small issue: the bag of scented pinecones I got for upcoming christmas were torn open and hung or placed in neat areas around the house. The guilty ones: Green, Vio, and Red. I left them though... it smelled good. I opened the game up and heard a sound. The boys were coming down the stairs. I pretended to ignore them and started playing the game. I was a Blue/Green female Argonian, and I was currently fooling around with anything and anybody I could mess with. Blue looked at the TV screen. "What tha heck are you doing?" I glared at him. "Playing a game... Skyrim." I growled. "This one looks boring. Got any others?" He demanded. I sighed."Call of Duty. Do you know what a gun is?" Blue looked at me like I had transformed into the Argonian. "No..." I sighed. "Its an easy weapon that can kill hundereds in seconds. It is a Metal object that shoots metal pieces called bullets. One to the brain or heart could kill you instantly. Blue got an insane look. "Sooo... no hacking and slashing repeatedly? Or anything like that?!" He barked. Green and Shadow now were leaning off the edge of a couch I had down here, and Vio was sitting down by the shelf of the X-box with a questioning look. When he looked at me and gave me the same look, well, lets say the ice blue eyes and the calm expression almost made me melt. I choked for a minute, then replied. "Yea... pretty much all you got to do is pull a small lever." Blue pushed me over and grabbed the controller I had set up for the game. "Unfh!" I landed on my back with a soft thud. Vio glared at Blue and then walked over and helped me up. "...You alright? Sorry about Blue..." I think I was blushing. I never ever did. EVER. UH! I'm such a retard! "Uhn... yea. I guess." I brushed my jeans off and walked up to Blue, pinching the back of his neck in the Death Pinch. I struck solid, getting his pressure point. "You EVER do that again and I WILL rip your limbs off and feed them to my snake! You got me?!" Blue squeaked in pain and squirmed, so I only tightened my grip. "Y-yes! fine! I got it!" I smirked and released him. "Good."

He didn't listen. In a few minutes he made a sexist comment, and I had enough of his crap. I pinned him down, held his arms back, and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. I growled in his ear "Hey I just met you, and You're annoying... I might snap your neck, Say uncle maybe?" He squirmed underneath me and I put my boot on his back. "Say... UNCLE!" Blue gasped for air and yelped "UNCLE! UNCLE! GET OFF O ME!" I stepped off of his back and released his arms and neck. He rolled over with wide eyes and got up, and scooted over to the couch. I put the Call of Duty disk in and a few hours later, Blue was standing up and shouting "DIE DIE DIE!" Red had come closer and was watching me play curiously, while Shadow and Green were sitting on the edge of the couch watching the game like hawks. Vio sat in my office chair and watched me play and wrote notes about the guns. After a while, I cut the game off and went upsairs to my room and changed into an unusual outfit. Dirty old blue jeans, a long sleeve cameo shirt, Combat boots and a dark hunter Green hoodie with the word SOLDIER embroidered across the breast line in white. I went to the back door to have the boys follow me. "Where are you going... again?" Shadow asked. "Im gonna go walk in the woods." I pointed at the deck of the glass slide door and they looked down into the backyard. It was a nice yard surrounded by a see through fence. Pas that, outside of the gate, there was what seemed to be an endless stretch of woods that opened up in two areas to reveal a pond and a rather large creek. "Can we come?" They asked together. "Yea... I guess."

We were in the woods, and had split up. Green and Red had gone to the creek, Blue and Shadow were... somewhere, and I was out wandering around the pond, trying to see if there were any fish still brave enough to swim up by the cold surface of the water. Vio was nearby, I could hear him, but couldnt see him. I walked around the pond again, my breath fogging the air. The water was freezing cold. I had touched it and immediately jerked my hand into my hoodie. I sat down by the edge and stared hard into the murky depths for a while.

I don't know what it was, but a while later I stood up. Something hit me with brute force and I went head first into the water with a cry of alarm. The chilling, numbing feel of the water froze me and choked me. I tried to rise to the surface, but because of my shocked delay, I was growing weak. I let the cold wash over me and started to sink when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out. There was a lot of shouting and I could see panicked, blue eyes looking into my slowly closing ones.

A while later I woke up on my bed, wrapped in a blanket. First thing I noticed was that my jeans and hoodie were removed to reveal... yes... my black boxers and my shirt... I think it was my shirt... Second thing I noticed was the same blue eyes staring into mine, a concerned look clouding them. It was Vio. "What... what happened?" I asked hazily, trying to shake the clouds out of my head. Vio hugged me and gasped "I'm so glad youre awake. Uhh... sorry. I was worried. You were attacked by something that looked like a deer. you fell in the water and almost drowned. You were lucky I was keeping an eye on you." I sighed with releif. "Where are the others?" Vio glanced at the window that faced the woods. "Green and Red chased after the creature, and I haven't heard from Blue or Shadow." I gave a nervous sigh. It was just us... oh crap... time for the embarrassing question... "Why am I in my boxers and..." I glanced at my shirt... or shall I say my tank top. This particular tank top was used sort of like a bra... and was sorta thin... "tank top..." Vio scratched his neck and avoided eye contact with me. "You would have froze to death in those soaking wet clothes..." I went bright red and buried my face in a pillow. I can't believe that he actually did that! This is soo embarrassing! I mutterd from my pillow "Don't ever do that again. Got it?" Vio gave a shaky laugh and looked at me. "Gladly." I would rather have gotten hypothermia.

I thought he had left my room, but he didn't. I heard a box move, and then he sat down on my bed. I sat up and looked at him. In his hands was... my music box. It was an oak wood wind up box that, when opened, a little wolf would spring up with a fox behind it and 'chase' eachother on a spinning wheel. The mellody that played was A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night. Vio winded it up and listend to it, then watched the wolf and the fox slowly spin around the plate. "This... your mom and dad made this for you?" Great... he had read the bottom engraving. "Yea... It is my favorite piece." I whispered. "Where are your parents?" I looked at my folded hands. "Dead" I choked. Vio looked shocked, then sad. "I... i'm sorry. I shouldnt have asked and-". "No. Its okay. He looked at his boots and sighed. 'Well, if it makes you feel any better... I don't know who my...our mother is." I closed my eyes and folded my hands over my stomach. "I see. I guess that im diffrent... well atleast thats what some of the kids at my school say. They say that its unnormal to have no parents and that I am wierd... I gues they're righ-" Vio hugged me. Like, leaned over top of me and hugged me. "Don't say that. Ever." My eyes flew open and I gasped. "... Uhhh..." He got up and walked out of my room, leaving the music box playing. I tried to fall asleep.

_**Meh...I needed to do something. Sorry if I overdosed at the end. I'm soo tired... Anyways... R&R... **_

_**~Wolfie**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blushes and Blood

Chapter 3: Blushes and Blood

The boys. They were going to school with me. I guess this was okay. Well... sorta.

It was Friday. I was ready to go home. I sat in math next to Vio and Green at a large table, all three of us chatting about small things and working on math together. We were having fun and I had gotten up to go to another class to borrow a calculator.

That's when I was confronted by the bitch herself, Adrie. She cornered me in an empty corridor. I just tried to avoid her. " Hey slut, look at me when I'm talking to you. You ugly whore. Look at me." I turned around, my eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Adrie?" She hissed at me and stalked around me. "You look hideous. Little worm. Why the ugly look today?" I calmly looked at her, and replied nonchalantly. "I was trying to look like you..." She snarled and punched me in the nose. "BITCH! TRY THAT AGAIN!" I rubbed my face and tried to walk away, but she grabbed my shirt and threw me on the floor. I tried to get up, but she kicked me in the ribs. "Who's so smart now, you pathetic slut?" I got up and tried to limp away again, "Look, just leave me alone." She spins me around again and this time punches me in the face, HARD. My nose started to bleed and tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh, now you just look like roadkill! JUST FACE IT. NOBODY WILL LOVE YOU. I bet your parents died because they didn't want to care for you." I turned away and tried to wipe the blood and tears away. She wasn't done with me. "Hey, you might as well be called cat lady, nobody wants to date you!"

I about had it when I heard the voice of an angel. "Leave her alone, you bitch." It was Vio. Boy was I glad to see him. He ran in front of me and stood protectively there. Adrie looked at him with wide eyes, probably going gaga over him, like every boy she sees. Oh, _I'M_ the whore here. He grabbed my hand and glared at her. Go away, you little brat. I heard more footsteps and Blue and Red had come around the corner, and Red saw my face and about burst into tears. Blue gasped in shock and then stared at Adrie, pure rage in his face. "WHY I OUGHTA..." Red hugged me tightly and then ran off and got a teacher.

So, here I am now, at home, all of the boys sitting next to me, while I try to figure out if my nose is broken. I'm pretty sure my pride is. Vio held my hand and was trying to feel my nose to see if it was broken. "What that girl said to you is not true. You're pretty and intelligent and probably the smartest girl I've ever met." I looked at my feet and sighed. "Thanks... I don't hear that too often."

It was night, and I was sitting on the roof of my house. I was thinking. I was wondering. I was just alone. I wondered about my life, my world, my future. I was really stressed. I tried to just forget, but that was about the time Vio came out, climbing the metal stairs from my window to the roof. I looked at him, and I felt all buzzed inside, and melty. It felt good and embarrassing at the same time. "Thank you... for helping me." He looked at me and sat down next to me. "I.. I did what was right..." I stared at my bare feet, a hot face, and hair in my face. He brushed the hair out of my face and looked at my eyes. "Your eyes are pretty... like gold. It's not natural, but it's exotic. They're so different. I like your eyes..." I blinked and looked away, but couldn't help but to look back at him. "T...Thank you." He held my hand and looked at me. "I don't understand how such hateful words are pointed at you... It baffles me." I nodded and traced a finger over my toes. "I... don't know how to say this... but.. I really... well... ugh, this is so hard for me... I... like you... a lot. T-there... I said it." I looked up at him, wide eyed, then smiled lightly. "R.. really?" He nodded. I sat next to him in silence, then he spoke up. "It's getting cold... do you want to go back in?" I noticed he was only wearing the tank top and boxers I had gotten the five. I nodded and we went inside and sat on my bed, listening to the radio.

As we sat on my bed, I began to feel tired. I looked at him, and we stared into each other's eyes for a while. He leaned close to my face and I could smell his breath, which was strong with mint. Then.. He kissed me.

**I finished it, this chapter at least. Happy? Augh I'm tired. I just out of the hospital from a knife attack. That's why I took so long. Until next time, Au Revoir! **

**~Wolfie **


End file.
